Deòir
by Gaelcelt
Summary: Mu dheireadh thall, tha Sam Frodo air a ruigheachd. Tha cuimhne aig Frodo air a' mhìlse nan deòir Sham. At long last, Sam has reached Frodo. Frodo remembers the sweetness of Sam's tears. A translation will be up soon.


Chan eil na caractaran seo agam; tha iad a' buntainn ri J. J. R. Tolkien.

Rabhadh: tha seo sgath-uirsgeul; mura toil leibh a' coimhead dhà fireannach ann am gaol, mar sin na leughaibh seo.

Tha Sam a' tigh'nn dhan Bhalannor a dh'aonachadh a-rithist le Frodo, mu dheireadh thall...

Translations (will be) on the second page.

-----

Deòir

Bha cuimhn' aige air an là oillteil sin nuair sheòl e bhuaithe... chan i càil gun teich à inntinn, a chridh', a dh'aindeoin cho cruaidh 's a feuchaidh e ga glanachadh... 

_"Chan eil thu a' ciallachadh sin...!"_

Na faclan ud, làn le pian, tha iad 'na chridh' air a fhanadh o chionn an tiotan sin. Abair milis a bh' an boladh aige nuair thug e pòg deireannach dha, nas mìlse na bidh a dheasachadh 'chaoidh ... ach b' e nas searbha na domblas anns an àm cheudna. Chunnaic e gun robh e ga chumail anna fhèin a b' fheàrr gum b' urrainn dha, air eagal gum caoineadh e barrachd...

_"A Sham-! Maith mi, a leannain...! Bha thu cho làidir air an Tòrachd, làidir tron chruadal a dh'fhulaing thu leam... fhath'st cho caomh ri leigeadh ar cor leat... chaoin thu ri àigh nuair chaoin thu, do bhrìgh bha sinn còmhla, 'gus bh' a chèil' againn... do shaoghal, rudeigin a bha mo shaoghal cuideachd, rudeigin a chodaich sinn..."_ an uair sin, sgàin a shaoghal, a' spealgadh gun iochd cho cheumnaich Frodo air dham bhàta... chaoin Frodo. An robh e cho gòrach air a bhith? 'Na inntinn, bha e.

_"Rinn mi gealladh, a Mhaighstir Frodo, gealladh! 'Na caill e, a Shamwise Gamgee.' 'S chan eil mi 'ciallachadh ri... chan eil mi!"_ ghairm an guth Sham bhon inntinn Fhrodo.

Dh'fhan na faclan le Frodo cuideachd. Ged bh' a chorp slàn, bh' a chridh' a' rànail ann an dòrainn...

_"An Dearg Leabhar... chrith a chorragan, a làmhan, ann an oillt cho thug e an leabhar dha..."_

Cha robh ann faclan a thoirt dealbh air mar a bha e 'faireachdainn mun là sin. Agus mar a dh'fhairich Sam...

_"Chan e deatamach a ràdh cia mheud a tha mi gad ionndrainn..."_ smaoinich Frodo gu cumhach.

Aislingean. Cha robh ann dragh nach leigeadh leis. Thigeadh dealbhan ga thadhachadh...

-----

_"'S e do choire! Chuir thu seo ort fhèin, a-nis 's e do choir' a tha e 'bàsachadh-!"  
"Stadaibh! Leigibh leam, ma 's e ur toil e!"_

_Bha Sam a' laighe air làr na cloiche, gun chainnt. Bha e thairis a' cheann le cuaill' air a bhualadh; shil a fhuil dhearg gu saor air a' chlach._

_"Leigibh leam! Le ur toil! Feumaidh mi dha dhol! Leigibh asam! A Sham!" dh'osnaich Frodo cho 's a tharraing a neach-ionnsaigh e às an seòmar far a laigh Sam ann an làb a fhuil fhèin..._

_"Cò a tha sibh?" bhruidh'nn Frodo ann am gagachd._

_"A bheil an t-eagal ort?" thàinig an guth a-mach ann an eighe gharg. Có sam bith a bha seo, b'urrainn do Frodo sùilean dearga 'sàthadh tron dubhar..._

_"Bheir mi mo ghealladh dhut gum pàigh thu ri a bhàs-!" thuirt e, a' bruthadh fosgailte doras trom, a' cur osag fhuar...  
_  
-----

"Fhrodo, Fhrodo...! Dùisg... 's gu math thu!"

Dhùisg Frodo bho cadal ri lorgadh Bilbo.

"A Bhilbo...!" Phlosg Frodo gu claoidht', aghaidh fliuch le fallus is deòir.

"Fhrodo, a luaidh, dè th' a' cur dragh ort?" dh'fhaighnich Bilbo cho 's a ghabh e Frodo a-steach do ghàirdeanan.

Smaoinich Frodo timcheall cho snog a dh'fhairich e a bhith air chneadachadh. Bha e a dhìth air gu mòr air a bhith.

"Fhrodo... uisd, air do shochair! 'S e gu math, tha mi an-seo..." chagair Bilbo cho 's a chneadaich e Frodo.

"B' e Sam...!" thòisich e.

Dh'aom Bilbo a cheann. Bha fios aige air mar a bha Frodo air bhruadar.

"Uisd, Fhrodo... chì thu e 'rith'st. 'S mathaid bidh e a' tigh'nn a dh'aithghearr."

"A Bhilbo, tha mi-!" thòisich Frodo, ach shàmhaich Bilbo e.

"Tha thu eòlach air, nach eil? An gèilleadh e?"

"Ach a Bhilbo, an dèidh mar a rinn mi dha, dè ma-?" sheall Frodo suas aige, a shùilean fo eagal.

"Uisd... 's tric a lean e 'nad dhèidh sa' chogadh na Fàinne, mus an cogadh, an dèidh a' chogaidh. B'urrainn dha 'rith'st a dhèanamh, nach b'urrainn...?"

Dh'aom Frodo a cheann, a' faireachdainn nas ciùine. Claoidhte, laigh e air ais air a leabaidh...

-----

"A Bhilbo, 's thusa dùisgte fìor-mhoch sa' mhadainn seo!" ghlaodh Gandalf fo iongantach fad a leigeil Bilbo a-steach.

"Seadh... ach a Ghandalf,... tha mi duilich gad fhaighneachadh uile madainn, ach..."

"'S e gu math, a Bhilbo," chuir Gandalf an inntinn Bhilbo aig fois, "Rud sam bith ri Frodo... lorg mi bho Galadriel is Elrond. Ruigidh Sam ann an naoi là deug bho 'n-diugh."

Sheall Bilbo, fo iongantach, sulchair aig lorgadh seo. "An fìor seo?" thuirt e.

Rinn Gandalf fiamh-gàir' aige. "'S fìor e."

Chneadaich an Hàbaid is an Draoidh ann an àigh, toilichte gum bi an fulang Fhrodo seachad...

-----

Bha e a' crith fad a bh' an bàta 'tigh'nn nas dlùithe dham Bhalannor...! Bha Gandalf is Bilbo aig a thaobhan, a' cumail a làmhan fad am coimhead an dlùthachaidh a' bhàta...

_"Bidh thu fo iongnadh nuair lorgaidh thu gum fan luchd ògail is làidir gu suthainn, a Sham..."_ chnuasaich Frodo.

Ged bha fios aige nach b'urrainn dhomh ris tilleadh, sheòl e co-dhiù, smaoineachadh a-mhàin mu dheidhinn nan leòntan a dh'fhulaing e bhon Tòrachd... ach, ged shlànaich iad e gu math an-sin, nuair thriall e bhon tìr a chan e ri dachaigh, tron cheò a phian fhèin, reub an dealbh an aghaidh mhilis Sham leòntan nuadh anna.  
_  
"Bha mis' 'nam amadan, a smaoineachadh gun dèanadh a' fàgail an t-Sìorrachd mi nas fheàrr..."_  
Smaoinich Frodo. Gu dearbh, bha e a dhìth air, ach cha leigeadh inntinn as na fìrinne gun do leig Frodo à Sam.

Sa' chadal Fhrodo, thigeadh Sam, aghaidh striallach le deòir, an fuaim osnachadh, a ghàire, agus chlaoidh na cuimhne sin Frodo, a chur an cuimhn' air de mar a dh'fhàg e 'na dhèidh... dh'iarr e nach do chaidh e an-sin, dhan tìr a chuir iad air leth... dh'iarr e a thilleadh dhachaigh ris...

Och och, bh'aige ri fuireach, air oillt...

Uile h-oidhche, dh'ionndrainn Frodo na gàirdeanan Sham ga chneadachadh nuair làigh iad 'nan leabaidh, a bhilean boga air a chreaceann, a' cagar dha, a' tàladh a nearbhan air spealgadh an dèidh mearan-cadail eile. Seadh, ghiùlain Sam Frodo, chneadaich e e... ged cha b'urrainn dha na leòntan 'na chorp 's 'na inntinn a slànachadh, shlànaich e anam, a' fògairt eagal, a bhròn, a phian...

"Dè mura maith e mi...?" thuirt e gu ciùin.

"Bidh e mar a bidh e, Fhrodo." chuir Bilbo inntinn aig fois.

_"Do dheòir..."_ bhitheadh cuimhn' aig Frodo air cia mheud gràdh a bh' aige air na deòir Sham... Sam, 'na ghille Hàbaid, a' nochdadh cho làidir... _"Ach leam, nochd thu barrachd dhomh. O, abair mòr a tha do mhothachaidhean...! Dh'iarr mi gam pògadh bho d'aghaidh ionmhainn...! Shealladh tu agam mar bh' an t-eagal orm gum fàgainn tu... gu truagh, rinn mi mar a cha do dh'iarr mi a-chaoidh a dhèanamh riut... mar a cha do dh'iarr thu mi a dhèanamh a-chaoidh... cha bheireas mi an smuain a rinn mi sin, is bidh mi gad fhaicinn ris a' chiad àm o chionn dh'fhàg mi thu a dh'fhuireach 'nad aonar..." _  
Cha do smaoinich Frodo gum maitheadh e fhèin air dìobairt Sam... bhàsaich e mìle bàsan nuair smaoinich e fhèin a' triall gu sìorraidh an tìr far a rugadh e, far a fhuair e àrach, far a thuit e sa' ghaol...

"Fhrodo!" sheirm guth, air chrìonadh ach eòlach air. Chuir an guth sin caisg air Frodo air tiotan, 's an uair sin dh'fhreagair e.

"A Sham!" Bha e dòchas a ràinig a ghuth Sam tron ghrunn air an lamhrag.

Thàinig Hàbaid nas sine 'm follais às a' ghrunn. Ghabh an tiotan an anail buaithe. Bh' a ghruag cho geal ris an sneachda le roinn a ghruag ruadh fhath'st, bh' a truagh air aghaidh, air a shùilean, air shuidheachadh. Ghabh Frodo aithreachas mòr air a' bhròn a chruthaich e ris, ach bha e eòlach air an Hàbaid seo. B' e Sam. A Sham...

Ruith na Hàbaidean gan ionnsaigh, a' cneadachadh gu neo-chiallach.

"A Sham-!" phlosg Frodo aig a' bheantainn ri.

"Mu dheireadh thall, tha mi leat a-rithist...!" Dh'fhuirich iad cian nam cian a ràdh 's a chluinntinn na faclan sin.

"Bha mi a' smaoineachadh sin cuideachd, a Sham... a leannain...!"

_"Abair milis a tha do dheòir, d'aghaidh, a Sham ionmhainn..."_

"Fhrodo, Fhrodo, a leannain... dh'iarr mi gu mòr a sheòladh 'nad dhèidh..."

"Tha fios agam a dh'iarr thu sin, a ghaoil... domhan annam, dh'iarr mi sin cuideachd, ach bha fios agam a bha do theaghlach agad..."

"Fhrodo, fad nan oidhche, chaidil mi air èiginn o chionn dh'fhàg thu Meadhan-Tìr... dh'ionndrainn mi a' suaineadh mo ghàirdeanan umad... mar chùm thu air dhomh 'nad bhròn 's 'nad eagal... b' e tric a shaoil mi umad is ciamar a bhitheadh tu..."

"Chan thusa duin' a chumail fuath no fearg, nach thu, a Sham...? Cha do dh'atharraich thu gu mòr..."

Rinn Sam ghàire. Ghabh Frodo tlachd ann an uile tiotan dhe. Dh'iarr e a chluinntinn a' ghàire sin o chionn an là gun robh iad air chur air leth.

"Ach amhairc mi... 's mis' sean..." thuirt Sam gu truagh, an àigh air falbh bho a shùilean...

_"Nì thu mi dèan gàire 's caoin... tha gaol agam dhut, a Samwise Gamgee..."_ cnuasaich Frodo, ga amharc le spèis mhòr.

"A Sham, sean no òg, bidh gaol agam dhut daonnan..." chagair Frodo a-steach do chluas, "agus chì thu rudeigin iongantach mu dheidhinn an àite seo..."

"Dè tha sin...? Dè th' a' tachairt!" thòisich Sam ag atharrachadh gu luath, air chuartachadh le solas geal.

"A Sham-!" ghairm Frodo ann an iongantach aig an ath-dhealbhadh.

Nuair chaidh an solas à sealladh, cha chreideadh Sam a shùilean. Bha mìn a chraiceann, a fhèithean cho làidir a bha iad 'na òige, cian nam cian o chionn. Chaidh a làmhan gu luath ri aghaidh, 's bha e fo ionantach a lorgadh gun robh i mìn

"A Sham, tha thu a' fàs fhèin an àma seachad! 'S thusa òg a-rith'st!" bhrosnaich Frodo, "Tha ruadh do ghruag àlainn a-rith'st, tha mìn do chraiceann...!"

Chneadaich iad le pòg, "tha thu a' nochdadh rìomhach...!"

Ghabh iad tlachd mhòr 'sna pògan a chèile, 'nam bilean boga, blàtha. "Tha thu a' nochdadh iongantach, Fhrodo...! Abair a dh'iarr mi a bheantainn riut...!"

"'S cho gràdhach thusa, dèanamh gàire no caoineadh, a leannain, a Sham..." rinn Frodo crònan ri Sam, "'s toilichte mi cho tha thu gam chneadachadh..."

"Dh'ionndrainn mi thu cuideachd..."

-----

"... thig do chlann an-seo nuair thig an àm."

Cha chuireas Sam an aghaidh ach dèan fiamh-gàire.

"Dh'iarr mi seo fad àm fada, a Sham... a mhothachadh do bheantainn rium..."

A bhroilleach farsaing, fuireach ri bheirshinn Frodo an dèidh linn nan linn, b' e a chluasag a-rithist, an dèidh... dh'fhàs pian sa' bhroilleach Sham... ach pian an àigh.

"A Sham, dè th' an gnothach, a leannain?"

"'S cho toilichte mi gur mi leat a-rithist...!" cho fann a bh' a ghuth.

"Uisd, a ghaoil..." bha a ghruaidhean salaineach ris na bilean Fhrodo.

"Cùmaidh mi thu a-nochd agus gu bràth, a rùin, tha mi a' toirt mo ghealladh dhut..."

Bh' a bhroilleach fliuch is blàth far a bh' aghaidh, ach bha fios aige gum maireadh iad...


End file.
